Dividida
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: ¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Hikari intentará responder esa pregunta, aunque el final no sea completamente lo que espera. ¿Podrá reconstruir lo que un día fue? [Fic para el foro White Elephant (Febrero)]


Wow. Este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Debo admitir que aunque nunca había considerado la pareja, terminé por tomarle gusto. Y todo gracias a ** . **, que pidió algo sobre la pareja en el intercambio del foro "White Elephant". Espero esto cumpla tus expectativas y sobretodo sea tu agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre. El plot bunny pertenece a . .

**Dividida.**

**1.**

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué!- La voz de mi hijo, al abrir la puerta delantera, me sacó del ensimismamiento en que estaba sumergida por casi una hora; así que me apresuré a guardar la vieja fotografía en el álbum que descansaba sobre el piso y colocarlo en su lugar. Luego me sequé las lágrimas que seguían resbalando por mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano y me acomodé lo mejor que puede una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Mamá?- Parecía que había estado cronometrada porque justo unos instantes después, mi pequeño hijo entró en la sala, dejando sus cosas en el sillón. Kazuma, de escasos diez años, cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación inmediatamente al verme, ojos llorosos y rostro pálido.- ¿Estás bien?

Simplemente asentí.- Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Bien.- Cortó él, omitiendo el tema, acercándose para darme un fuerte y confortable abrazo.- Es por lo del tío Ken, ¿cierto?

Es todo lo que necesité para derrumbarme un poco más y seguir llorando, en el hombro de mi pequeño, que se empeñaba en consolarme recorriendo su manita por mi espalda; dándome cuenta en un instante cuánto ha crecido. Takeru no está, regresará hasta en la noche y me siento sola, sin tener alguien con quien hablar, así que digo que sí, que es eso. Pero no toco más el tema, no podría hacerlo. Él no lo entendería. Takeru no lo entendería.

**2.**

_- Hikari, hola.- Me saludó una voz fuerte y varonil del otro lado del teléfono, apenas levantarlo._

_- ¿Ken?- En ese momento miré automáticamente el reloj. A pesar de ser amigos desde hace años, el joven tímido al otro lado de la línea no solía llamarme o buscarme a no ser que se tratara de algo importante. Quizás algo le había pasado a Miyako. Mi sentido protector se activó entonces, la preocupación colándose en mi voz.- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?_

_Para mi sorpresa, escuché una pequeña risa del otro lado.- No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Acabo de hablar con Takeru y me dijo que no estaba en casa, así que pensé que tú contestarías.- Me dijo, suspirando después.- De hecho, quería pedirte un favor. Debo de llevar a Miyako al aeropuerto, al parecer su padre está enfermo y necesita ir a visitarlo. Quería saber si podrías cuidar unos momentos a Natsumi._

_No necesitó decirlo dos veces, así que casi media hora después, los Ichijouji se encontraban en la puerta de mi casa, con la pequeña Natsumi en brazos y una gran pañalera en el piso. _

_- Gracias.- Me dijo él, casi cuatro horas más tarde, después de haber dejado a su inquieta esposa abordando el avión.- Miyako está muy nerviosa y no sabía a quien más acudir._

_- No te preocupes, siempre que necesites algo, puedes contar conmigo.- Contesté, aún con la pequeña en brazos. La bebé dormía plácidamente en mi regazo, mientras sentía un poco de envidia por ellos. Cierta era que estábamos muy jóvenes todavía y que aún no terminábamos ni Takeru ni yo la carrera, pero cómo me hubiera gustado que esa fuera mi propia hija. Sonreí. Ya vendrían tiempos mejores._

_Recuerdo que ese día, hace más de doce años, Ken se sonrojó ligeramente ante el ofrecimiento y asintió, tomándose el resto del café. Siempre hacía eso, desacostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto y amistad, a pesar de tener una pareja tan diferente y emotiva como mi mejor amiga. _

**3.**

_- El padre de Miyako ha muerto.- Me dijo la segunda vez esa misma semana. Se le notaban pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos, mientras movimientos un tanto nerviosos delataban su estado de ánimo.- Tengo que ir a acompañarla pero..._

_- ¿Ken?- Le insté a seguir, colocando mi mano en su rodilla. Él me miró, mudo, sin saber cómo seguir o qué tanto decir. Entonces, entendí._

_- Nunca he ido a un funeral.- Dijo en un susurro, después de unos segundos, tragando saliva y desviando su mirada hacia el piso, la cabeza baja y los nudillos apretados.- No desde la muerte de Osamu._

_Le dolía. A pesar de tantos años, de haberse abierto a la gente y de regresar a ser casi aquél niño que había sido antes de que la muerte llegara a su casa, aún así la herida seguía ahí. Así que le obligué a mirarme, al cambiar mi mano de la rodilla al brazo. Aquél simple gesto le tomó desprevenido, desarmado, y regresó su vista a mí, con un dejo de sorpresa en ella._

_- Estarás bien.- Le infundí ánimos en esas simples palabras, dándole a entender que podía comprenderlo un poco, aunque fuera un poco.- Además, Miyako te necesita. _

_- Sí, lo sé.- Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Todavía no puedo creer lo vívidos que son esos recuerdos para mí.- Gracias por todo, Hikari._

**4. **

Ya era tarde cuando mi esposo llegó. Había tenido trabajo pendiente con el editor y quería aprovechar las vacaciones para sacarlo mientras yo podía cuidar a nuestros hijos. Hoy había intentado apresurarse para llegar temprano, pero no lo había logrado; eso suele pasar en las reuniones.

- Kazuma me dijo que estuviste llorando todo el día otra vez.- Estaba intentando leer un libro en el sillón cuando él se sentó junto a mí. Pasaban de las nueve y se veía agotado, pero más que nada, le preocupación se colaba por sus acciones y sus movimientos. Su preocupación por mí.- Hikari, por favor.- Su voz suplicaba.

Takeru siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, su cercanía haciéndome sentir más protegida y más segura desde el inicio. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules me miraban fijamente, intentando entenderme, como lo hacía desde que éramos niños. Y justo en ese instante descubrí, aterrorizada, que eran completamente diferentes a los ojos discretos y sensibles de él. De Ken.

- No tengo nada.- Contesté, dejándome acariciar por esas manos familiares. Un ligero masaje que era agradecido por los músculos demasiado tensos de mi cuello.- Es sólo que aún no entiendo cómo paso todo.- Una verdad a medias, con el corazón doliéndome por mentirle de esa manera.- Y... la pobre de Miyako.- Cerré los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. En todo lo que yo misma había hecho. ¿Cuándo fue que me confundí y tomé el camino equivocado?- ¿Qué será de ella ahora?

¿Qué será de mí?

**5.**

_- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde chicos!- Daisuke, como de costumbre, apenas iba cruzando la puerta cuando ya todos estábamos sumidos en una agradable charla._

_No volví a estar a solas con Ken hasta ese primero de agosto, cuando todos nos reuníamos para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas. Yamato acababa de regresar de su primer viaje como astronauta y Jou había terminado su especialidad, con lo que el ambiente en general era muy agradable; pero no pude evitar dirigirle algunas miradas furtivas primero a ella y luego a él. Mi amiga había bajado unos cuantos kilos de peso, pero se le veía de mejor humor y casi igual de sociable que siempre; él, su esposo, por su parte, se veía serio y un tanto ausente._

_Así que no dudé en aprovechar la primer oportunidad que tuve para hablar con él, y me senté a su lado, con un trago en la mano. Él me miró y sonrío, tan sinceramente que me sentí de repente vulnerable enfrente suyo._

_- Hikari.- Dijo, dirigiendo su total atención hacia mí._

_- Quería saber cómo estabas, te veías muy serio.- Comenté, intentando sonar casual, aunque supe que no lo había logrado.- Digo, un poco de charla te haría bien._

_Entonces, me puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto lleno de confianza y tibieza.- Es un caso en el que estoy trabajando.- Comentó, bajando un poco la voz.- Es un tanto complicado, pero seguramente saldrá bien._

_Su voz, llena de confianza me decía que seguramente sería así, por lo que dejé de preocuparme por él, y sonreí también.- Eres una gran amiga, Takaishi.- Agregó, sonrojándome, no sé si por su forma de referirse hacia mí, después de todo apenas llevaba un año y medio viviendo con Takeru, o por el agradecimiento constante que se escabullía en sus palabras._

**6. **

_El tiempo pasó, demasiado rápido en algunas ocasiones, demasiado lento en otras. Y así se fueron casi tres años, en los que Natsumi siguió creciendo, volviéndose una niña demasiado inquieta. Su madre venía seguido a visitarme a la casa, y yo iba a ayudarle un poco con su recién adquirida propiedad. Se habían mudado a una zona más cercana a la nuestra, con el dinero que habían juntado entre los dos y un poco de ayuda de sus padres._

_- Tu casa es muy bonita, Miyako._

_- ¡Deberías ver la cocina, es enorme!- Respondió ella con su característico entusiasmo. Ken por otro lado estaba arreglando sus libros en la que sería su oficina._

_- Por ahora son pocos, pero algún día cubriré todas las paredes de la habitación con puros libros.- Me dijo ese día, mientras le ayudaba a desempolvar algunos y acomodarlos en los pequeños libreros. Afuera, Taichi y Takeru ayudaban a pintar el lugar mientras Daisuke jugaba con la niña._

_- Miyako está muy emocionada.- Dije, teniendo especial cuidado en los libros más gastados, leídos incontables veces._

_- Sí, bueno. A veces se emociona de más.- Contestó, sentado enfrente de mí, en el suelo. Luego, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, deteniéndose en su labor.- En ocasiones me gustaría que fuera más centrada... cómo tú._

_No era un cumplido ni algo parecido, además de que la forma en que lo dijo no era fuera de lo normal, pero había algo en ese comentario que me hizo sentir extraña en el callado regreso a casa._

**7.**

- Miyako es fuerte.- Me dijo mi rubio escritor, besándome lentamente. Su aroma, a papel y tinta, me relajaba, mientras sus caricias me recordaban todo lo que sentía por él. Todo lo que aún siento por él. Extraño, ¿no? Incluso en estos días sigo sin comprender cómo se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

- Uh, huh.- Contesté, dejándome llevar por esas manos, grandes pero no por eso torpes. Takeru, en tantos años que llevábamos juntos, siempre sabía cómo aliviarme de mis preocupaciones, y era eso, precisamente lo que más me angustiaba en esos momentos. ¿Sabría él? ¿Lo sospecharía?

- Dice Koushiro que puede conseguirle un trabajo en el instituto.- Replicó, contento.- Ella siempre ha sido alguien muy inteligente y creo que podrá ayudarle.- Con el tema zanjado, se dedicó a besarme una vez más.

No supe cómo terminé en la habitación ni mucho menos cuándo me había quedado dormida, agotada por tantos días sin descansar. Casi dos semanas, que se me habían hecho una eternidad. Ni siquiera supe si en el afán por querer olvidar las cosas me había entregado a mi esposo o se había conformado con acariciarme el cabello en silencio. "Esposo", que triste que las palabras que antes solían llenarme de ilusión ahora sólo sean un recuerdo constante de mis fallas.

**8.**

_- Me dijo Miyako que estás embarazada.- Sus grandes ojos, viéndome a través del flequillo un tanto largo, parecían juzgarme, aunque sus labios sonrieran. O quizás yo estaba imaginando cosas._

_- Sí.- Estábamos frente a la escuela, en un día soleado. Ken había ido a inscribir a Natsumi en el jardín de niños donde yo trabajaba y había aprovechado para charlar conmigo.- Tengo casi cuatro meses._

_- Felicidades, Hikari.- Siempre lo decía suavemente, como si yo fuera algo delicado que podría romperse en cualquier instante. Con Takeru siempre me había sentido protegida, fuerte, capaz de hacerle frente a todo. Cada vez que hablaba con Ken me sentía frágil, vulnerable, capaz de romperme con el roce adecuado. Y me ponía nerviosa. _

_Luego, caminó un par de pasos más y me abrazó, durante un instante demasiado breve para mi gusto.- Serás una excelente madre.- Eso me hizo sentir orgullosa, como pocas veces lo había estado._

_**9.**_

_Kazuma tendría poco más de un año cuando las visitas de Ken al jardín de niños se empezaron a hacer más frecuentes._

_- Miyako está ligeramente indispuesta, así que yo vendré a recoger a Natsumi en estos días.- Me comentó el primero de ellos.- Por cierto, aquí cerca hay una heladería bastante buena, ¿qué dices si nos acompañas por un cono?- Agregó, tomando de la mano a la pequeña, que era una mezcla de él y mi amiga. Ella puso la mejor carita de súplica que pudo detrás de esos grandes lentes y terminé aceptando._

_- Tía Hikari es muy divertida.- Hablaba la niña sin parar, su helado derritiéndose en su mano; mientras su padre degustaba una gran malteada de chocolate, cargándola en sus piernas._

_- Seguro que sí.- Le dio la razón, mirándome.- Y es muy lista también, Natsumi; así que debes de hacerle caso y portarte bien en la escuela- La niña asentía, al tiempo que me cohibía ligeramente con tanto halago._

_- ¡Y muy linda!- Agregó ella, emocionadamente, mientras yo seguía comiendo mi propio helado de vainilla. Eso era algo típico en los pequeños de esa edad: mostrar demasiado cariño por sus maestros y los demás adultos con los que tenían trato. Pero debo admitir que siempre sentí debilidad por ella, tan linda, tan parecida a él. Tan parecida a ella._

_- Debo darte la razón.- Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando su mano derecha se acercó peligrosamente a la mía, sobre la mesa.- Hikari es muy linda._

**10.**

Lo único que sé, es que cuando desperté, Takeru no estaba a mi lado. Pasaban de las nueve y por un momento agradecí estar de vacaciones de verano porque no tenía trabajo, pero aún tenía que hacerme caso de las cosas del hogar y no podía olvidarme de mis hijos. Makoto, el menor, solía ir en las mañanas a jugar soccer con sus amigos, siendo la viva imagen de su padre. Kazuma, por otro lado, iba a jugar con sus primos para alegrarlos ahora que Yamato había vuelto a partir en uno de sus viajes.

Ninguno de ellos se encontraba en la casa cuando bajé, dispuesta a hacer el desayuno. Sólo encontré una nota, con la típica caligrafía fina y cuidada de su padre: "Tómate tu tiempo y descansa, preciosa. Hoy es día de chicos. Te amo". Eso era todo. Seguramente se los había llevado a jugar beisbol al parque o al cine, aprovechando que tendría el día libre. Interiormente aprecié su tacto y, después de servirme un vaso de jugo, pues no tenía hambre, pensé que necesitaba reponerme un poco antes de que alguien empezara a sospechar. Pero... a veces podía resultar increíblemente difícil. Tantas memorias, tantos recuerdos que se agolpaban constantemente contra mi mente, en un vano intento por salir todos a flote al mismo tiempo.

El teléfono sonó en ese instante. No estoy completamente segura de cuánto estuve de pie, pero al escuchar el típico timbre, acudí lo más rápido que pude a contestar.

- ¡Hola hermanita!- La voz de Taichi casi me destruye el tímpano, apenas levantar el auricular.- ¿Cómo estás? El fin de semana haré una comida en la casa, para que vayas haciendo tiempo.- Agregó sin dejarme contestar.- Y no digas nada, que parece que no has comido en un par de años.- El tono era alegre y afable, pero sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba por mí, como siempre.

- Ahí estaremos, Tai.- Acepté de buen grado, reprimiendo un suspiro, para evitar posibles regaños que todavía solían venir de su parte. Cómo me gustaría haberle podido contar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Pero no podía, porque de antemano sabía que demasiadas personas saldrían heridas si lo hacía.

**11.**

_Makoto llegó poco tiempo después. Demasiado pequeño, demasiado rubio. Tan Takeru que parecía como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo y estuviera delante de mi amigo de la infancia. Ese que me enseñó lo que era amar, desviviéndose por sacar una sonrisa de mis labios. Makoto entre mis brazos era un recordatorio constante del gran amor que existía entre nosotros._

_- Es igualito a Takeru.- Miyako comentó, cargándolo en sus brazos. - Y yo que sólo tengo uno.- Agregó, un tanto trágicamente, para desviar su mirada unos segundos hacia el joven detective que estaba un poco más alejado. Sonreí, pensando que yo ya no podría tener más hijos, a pesar de la gran felicidad que me había traído. _

_- Supongo que es justo, porque Kazuma es el vivo retrato de Hikari.- Agregó Ken, mirando fijamente al bebé en mis brazos, pero sin participar en la alegría del cuarto. ¿Serían celos? En ese entonces me tragué mis pensamientos, ridículos e indebidos, mientras mi esposo contestaba algo que no terminé de entender._

**12.**

_El verdadero problema empezó casi tres años después. Cierto era que la comunicación entre nosotros había mejorado considerablemente y ahora salíamos a tomar el café o por un helado cada cierto tiempo, siempre breve, para evitar problemas o malos entendidos con sendas parejas. Una tontería, creía yo, pues eso era nada más que una clara amistad. Y aún así, no podía evitar sentirme culpable cada vez que le mentía a Takeru al decirle que había ido con una de mis compañeras de la escuela. "Mentirosa" decía aquella voz en mi interior, que trataba de callar con toda mi fuerza._

_- Miyako está embarazada. Otra vez.- Dijo, dándole un largo sorbo a su café. Apenas era su segundo hijo, pero lo sentía cansado, fastidiado._

_- Deberías estar contento.- Repuse, sin creérmelo por completo. Después de todo, más hijos eran más responsabilidades y, una parte pequeña de mí, pensaba que tendría que olvidarme de esos ratos amenos que pasábamos juntos._

_- Lo estoy. Es sólo que...- Pareció que decidió pensar mejor las palabras y volvió a empezar.- Tú tienes dos hijos, Hikari; dos y aún así tienes tiempo para trabajar y seguir con la fotografía.- Eso era cierto, no había podido olvidarme del pasatiempo de mi temprana juventud.- Yo creía que ella tenía sueños que cumplir, que sería una gran investigadora o algo similar. Ahora parece que ha dejado todo eso en el olvido._

_Estaba frustrado, lo sabía. Él había esperado que las cosas resultaran diferentes, aunque aún amaba a su esposa; el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba, las ganas de que ella creciera y fuera algo más no hacían más que remarcarlo._

_- Habla con ella.- Insistí, tomando una galleta del plato. Fue ese, ese preciso instante el que complicó tanto las cosas._

_¿Lo han visto en perspectiva? Un acontecimiento que pasa en cámara lenta, sin nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, sin querer hacerlo. Algo que sabes que cambiara tu vida para siempre, acelerando tu corazón al punto de casi volverse loco. En ese instante, viendo sus ojos mirándome de esa manera tan peculiar, supe que algo estaba a punto de pasar._

_- No tiene caso.- Dijo, acercando su mano a la mía, la galleta olvidada en el plato.- Ella no es tú.- Y la tomó, suave y cálidamente, apretándola ligeramente._

_Me ruboricé, pero no intenté quitarla. Había olvidado por completo el entorno y la realidad, viendo cómo se aproximaba hacia mí, inclinando su cabeza quedamente. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma, varonil, seguro, pero tan distinto al de mi esposo. Pasó. Me besó. Con hambre, con sed, con una furia poco inusual en él, al punto de morder mi labio inferior. Y lo dejé. _

**13.**

Después de hablar con Taichi, decidí tomar un baño largo. Por alguna razón creía que eso me haría bien; quizás borraría parte de las huellas del crimen que había cometido, quizás me haría sentirme menos culpable al ser acariciada por mi marido. Pero sabía que ni toda el agua del mundo podría llevarse las caricias que había compartido con él. Los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y todo lo que eso había significado.

Pronto, las lágrimas, que se estaban convirtiendo en costumbre, se mezclaban con el agua que escurría sin parar. No podía sentirme peor, tratando de ahogarme en un llanto que jamás tendría salida, porque no había nadie con quien hablar.

Cerré los ojos, con el jabón escurriendo por mi cuerpo. Yo amaba a Takeru, ¿por qué no podía regresar a ser lo que era antes? Borrarlo todo y empezar de cero, recuperando lo perdido. Y de paso, poder volver a ver a Miyako al rostro, como desde hacía mucho no podía.

**14.**

_- Esto... no está bien.- Murmuré, sintiendo su mano debajo de la blusa, a la altura de la espalda baja. Subía y bajaba lentamente, provocando que se arqueara al sentir la descarga eléctrica que generaba. El roce de la blusa y el frío de la pared contra la que estaba aprisionada no ayudaba mucho._

_Venía pasando desde hacía un mes. Y ese día la oportunidad se había dado en la casa de mis padres. Habían salido de vacaciones y me ofrecí para cuidar sus plantas y recoger el correo; al menos con esa excusa salí de mi hogar, dejando a Takeru viendo un partido de futbol con Daisuke, Koushiro e Iori. Ken había alegado tener trabajo, cuando lo invitaron, horas antes._

_En ese preciso momento, su otra mano me tenía tomada por el cuello, acercándome a él. Dejándome sin aliento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, arrugando su saco con el agarre de mis dedos. Su cabello se empeñaba en hacerme cosquillas a la altura de la clavícula derecha._

_- Tu cuerpo no parece decir lo mismo.- Contestó después de un rato. ¿Dónde estaba aquél Ken tímido y callado? El cambio de personalidad era tan drástico cuando estábamos solos, en ese tipo de situaciones, que ya no sabía cuál era el Ken real y hasta qué punto podía camuflarlo para que los demás no pudieran distinguirlo. Me intrigaba, con su aroma a hombre y su manera de actuar de niño._

_Intenté alejarme, pero no pude. Pronto sus labios mordían mi cuello y bajaban hasta mi pecho. Sus delgados dedos abrieron mi blusa con una destreza sorprendente, dejando al descubierto la delicada ropa interior y sus ojos brillaron de emoción._

_En ese entonces supe lo que era... el deseo. Era un sentimiento que jamás había despertado con mi esposo, pero al caer el saco, y luego la camisa, en el piso, supe que estaba perdida. Nunca había sentido ese vértigo mezclado con ansiedad a la altura del estómago._

_Aún no sé si eso era amor. Pero las largas pláticas, las miradas compartidas y las caricias bajo las sábanas eran cada vez más intensas. Sus manos, asegurándome después del acto, me decían que él sentía lo mismo. Y sin embargo... sin embargo no era suficiente para dejar de lado la comodidad y el calor de nuestros hogares._

_- Debemos irnos, Takeru me está esperando.- Comenté, despegándome del sofá en el que estábamos recostados y poniéndome la falda nuevamente. Él hizo una señal de reproche que no pasó desapercibida pero no emitió sonido alguno. No podía quejarse, de cualquier manera._

_- Te amo.- Me dijo, besándome una vez más antes de abrir la puerta._

**15.**

_- Yo... no sé cómo pasó._

_- ¡Qué extraño! Yo sí sé cómo pasó. - Contesté, con un dejo de amargura e ironía en la voz. Intenté mostrarme serena, pero el dolor amenazaba con hacerme llorar en cualquier momento. Ahora que lo pienso fue una estupidez. Yo era la culpable, era yo la que me había metido con la felicidad de una familia e incluso había comprometido la mía propia. Dios, ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho eso a Miyako y aún así sentirme con el suficiente derecho de reclamarle a él? A su esposo, no mí, suyo. Y peor aún, ¿por qué de repente el mío, ese hombre entregado y amoroso, se había borrado por completo de mis pensamientos?_

_- ¿Qué esperas de mí, Hikari?- Preguntó, por primera vez mirándome duramente. Su mano apretaba mi muñeca sin permitirme alejarme. Tampoco lo haría, porque eso que nos unía era algo demasiado fuerte para dejarlo así. Autodestructivo, pero fuerte. _

_No pude contestar. Miles de argumentos pasaron por mi cabeza, cada uno más absurdo que el anterior, cada uno más ingenuo, menos realista. ¿Sería capaz de dejar todo lo que tenía por esto? ¿Sería él capaz? no podía siquiera imaginar lo que dirían los demás si se supiera. Si de pronto, estando en sus brazos, él dijera mi nombre. O yo soñara con sus labios, en la misma cama que compartía con otro hombre. Me callé, mordiéndome la lengua y comprendiendo que tenía más cosas por perder si seguíamos así._

_Pero... eso no me impedía besarlo nuevamente. Una última, me dije esa ocasión. Esa, y todas las veces que siguieron también._

**16.**

Cuando salí de bañarme, me miré al espejo. Las ojeras profundas le aumentaban años a mi reflejo, mientras los kilos perdidos empezaban a notarse más evidentemente. Me puse los primeros jeans que encontré en el closet y una camisa holgada que le había robado a Takeru en nuestros años de noviazgo. Era suave, impregnada de su aroma, cómoda y confortable: justo como él. ¿Dónde había quedado esa pasión que sentía en un inicio? ¿y dónde iba a terminar todo esto?

Regresé al álbum que estaba viendo el día anterior, perdiendo el tiempo al observar esas fotos grupales que eran la única evidencia que tenía de él. Nunca le había tomado fotos, por temor de que, plasmado en una imagen, ese sentimiento fuera más real. No podía arriesgarme tampoco. No tenía detalles suyos, ni regalos, nada. Sólo fotos grupales donde aparecía tomando de la cintura a su esposa. Y yo, sonriendo fingidamente al estar tomada de la mano con el rubio a mi lado.

Luego, giré la página y encontré algo que hacía mucho no veía: mi foto de bodas. Mucho más joven, mucho más pura, más yo. Takeru se veía increíblemente guapo con su nuevo corte de cabello y su manera de sonreír e intercambiar miradas conmigo demostraba una total devoción. Me amaba, aún lo hace. Lo amaba yo también, el brillo de ese día lo dejaba en claro. Lo amaba, e inclusive así me atreví a jugar, sólo para salir perdiendo.

**17.**

_Así pasó más el tiempo. Entre idas y vueltas a escondidas, en horas irrisibles y lugares que jamás habría pensado. Mi lazo con él aumentaba, para luego ser cortado de tajo al recordar la realidad en la que estábamos. Porque era otra con la que compartía sus sueños y era otro el dueño de mi vida. Absurdo. Debí de haber parado cuando tuve tiempo._

_Esa vez era la fiesta de Nochebuena y estaríamos todos. La multitud de niños corría en el jardín de la casa de Mimi, jugando de una manera tan despreocupada y feliz cómo sólo ellos saben hacerlo. Los hombres veían la televisión compartiendo unas cervezas y poniéndose al día en lo más relevante. Fue entonces cuando entre a la cocina y lo escuché._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Miyako?- La siempre atenta y maternal Sora le preguntó, con la preocupación colándose en su voz.- Te ves... distante.- Mimi, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza quedamente._

_- Es Ken.- Admitió, cruzando sus brazos en la mesa. Yo seguía de pie, a un lado de la puerta, sin atreverme a entrar del todo.- Creo...creo que me engaña._

_El dolor era visible en la mirada apagada de mi "amiga", la falta de su contagioso entusiasmo y vitalidad no era ignorada por nadie pero poner las palabras así me hizo sentirme sucia. Terriblemente sucia._

_- ¿Estás segura?- Esta vez fue la castaña quien preguntó, colocando una mano en el hombro de ella para darle apoyo moral.- Quizás sólo tiene demasiado trabajo. Michael luego parece zombie.- Intentó suavizar el tema, aunque sabía que era imposible, la atmósfera en el cuarto era demasiado densa, pesada._

_- No.- Negó, esbozando una sonrisa de... ¿resignación?- Ya no me toca como antes. Ya no hacemos el amor como antes, lo siento ido, ausente. Frío. En el día no me abraza y casi no me mira, pero cuando lo hace puedo ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos, casi suplicándome perdón._

_Tanto Sora como Mimi se mostraban receptivas, mientras explicaba lo que pasaba en su hogar. A cada palabra, mi corazón se aceleraba más y más, pensando en lo que podría pasar si éramos descubiertos. Mis manos temblaban y me sorprendí cuando caminé unos cuantos pasos, adentrándome finalmente en la habitación, como una intrusa, como alguien que no debía estar ahí, en algo tan íntimo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado con Miyako? No lo recordaba._

_- No te preocupes, Miyako.- Le dije, sumándome a la plática.- Lo que debes hacer es hablar con él, veras que todo se solucionará.- Le dije, tan hipócritamente que aún ahora me duele recordar ese momento. Ella se limpió los ojos, que estaban razados de lágrimas y me miró, fijamente, cómo analizando las simples palabras que había dicho. Luego, asintió sin decir nada más._

**18.**

_- Esto debe terminar.- Le dije, un mes antes de que todo realmente terminara.- Miyako sospecha y pronto Takeru lo hará también._

_- Hikari..._

_- Fue maravilloso.- Admití, dolida y destrozada.- De verdad, lo fue.- Era cierto, él era tan diferente a mi esposo que me recordaban el yin y el yang, y yo en medio, sin tener a donde ir, sin poder elegir entre el hombre que me enseñó a vivir y aquél que me enseñó a amar. Dos tactos tan diferentes, tan complementarios y aún así, tan parecidos que no podía dejar a alguno de los dos.- Pero no podemos seguir así. Ya no puedo._

_No podía. Los nervios amenazaban con delatarme, siempre preocupada, mientras mis hijos seguían creciendo sin que me diera cuenta. El tacto suave de Takeru me hacía sentirme mal conmigo misma, la paranoia jugando con la forma en que interpretaba su mirada. Suponía que él debía sentir lo mismo._

_- Entiendo.- Fue todo lo que dijo esa última vez. Estuvo sentado a mi lado casi diez minutos más y luego dejó escapar un suspiro bastante audible. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, mucho más largo de lo que lo usaba anteriormente y se puso de pie, tomando su gabardina. Luego, pasó su mano por mi mejilla y me dio un beso, casi rozando los labios._

_Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y casi estuve a punto de gritarle que no se fuera. Que se quedara. Pero había sido mi decisión y sabía que era la correcta, para volver a tomar el rumbo correcto de nuestras vidas. No más Ken, no más engaños, no más mentiras._

**19.**

- Tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees.- Me había dicho una ocasión, hace mucho tiempo ya.- Tú eres luz, Hikari. Y yo, yo soy oscuridad. Tan diferentes uno del otro que no podemos existir sin el otro. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

Era verdad eso, recordé los episodios de mi niñez donde la oscuridad solía llamarme, despertando algo diferente en mí, trasladándome a otro sitio donde no era yo pero era libre. Un sitio donde me sentía tremendamente sola, justo como debió sentirse él, incomprendido, desprotegido. Incapaz de decir lo que sentía, poniendo la fachada de que todo estaba bien, justo como lo hacía yo.

**20.**

_Recibí la llamada un jueves, alrededor de las siete de la noche. Recibimos, mejor dicho. Sucedió que yo levanté el auricular, para escuchar la voz de Mimi del otro lado. No recuerdo lo que dijo, sólo sé que el aparato se escapó de mis manos para terminar chocando abruptamente contra las losas del piso. Mis manos temblaban y mi mundo se vino abajo._

_- ¿Hikari?- Takeru inmediatamente se acercó a mí, abrazándome para intentar confortarme un poco, mis lágrimas manchando su camisa._

_Llegamos al hospital casi una hora después. Taichi, como buen líder ya estaba ahí. Jyou intercambiaba palabras con un doctor y Koushiro hablaba con su esposa por teléfono. Sora y Yamato llegaron un poco después que nosotros y todos nos amontonamos en la sala de espera frente al quirófano. Miyako estaba en el centro de todo, Mimi intentando consolarla en todo momento, envolviéndola en un abrazo que aparentaba tener seguridad. Momoe, su hermana, estaba a su lado, cuidando a sus tres hijos. Nunca había visto un niño con esa mirada de preocupación, y he visto muchos. _

_Esperamos, durante dos horas más. La angustia me carcomía y el corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. Quería respuestas pero yo no era nadie para exigir alguna. El más pequeño de los niños no paraba de llorar, su hermanito acariciándole la pequeña cabecita. Miyako miraba ausente, hacia enfrente. Y en medio de todo me salía la culpabilidad. ¿Cómo podía yo romper esa familia? La mano de Takeru no ayudaba._

_Recuerdo haber dado un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando el doctor nos lo dijo. Las balas habían dañado demasiado algunos órganos internos y cuando llegaron al hospital, Ken ya habían perdido mucha sangre. "Lo intentamos", dijo el cirujano, como siempre dicen. Sé que lo hicieron. Pero eso no me hace olvidar el grito desgarrador de la ahora viuda. Nunca lo olvidaré._

_Cuando por fin pude pasar a verlo, parecía dormido. Se veía inocente y sereno. Yo estaba desecha y no podía parar de llorar. No emitía sonido, lágrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro al acariciar su mano, el anillo de bodas aún en su lugar. Me mordí los labios para no decirle que no se fuera, que no me dejara sola en medio de todo este desastre. Para decirle que, a pesar de todo, lo amaba. Me mordí los labios, delante de Takeru, Koushiro y Mimi, aunque quería reclamarle, gritarle. Para él los problemas ya se habían acabado, pero yo debía mantener aún una fachada, ocultar lo que había pasado entre nosotros, hacer como que sólo perdía a un amigo y no esos preciados pero agotadores años de mi vida. Y ahora yo cargaba toda la culpa._

**21.**

Del funeral no recuerdo mucho. Siendo sensible como era, la gente entendía que me hubiera afectado tanto, así que podía mostrar un poco de lo que en verdad pasaba por mi cabeza. Sólo un poco. Recuerdo que fue algo pequeño y que los padres de él eran la viva imagen de la tristeza. Su madre abrazaba a Miyako y su padre se quedó parado frente a la recién tumba de su hijo cuando nos fuimos. Debe ser horrible, perder a sus dos hijos; algo que un padre jamás quisiera.

Los días pasaron y no hablé con ella más que palabras de consuelo que no sonaban tan reales para mí. Hoy en día no sé si ella sabía que era yo la amante de su esposo. No sé si el mío propio llegó a sospechar pero jamás me hizo una sola pregunta o un reclamo.

Y ahí estaba, frente al álbum de fotos que me traía tantos recuerdos agridulces. Pero tenía que juntar todos mis pedazos y pararme, volver a empezar. Aún tenía una familia que salvar y un esposo a quién amar. No sé a cuál quise más, imposible decirlo, porque el amor siempre es diferente, imposible de medir. Los amé a ambos, en maneras diferentes, parecidas pero diferentes.

Pero la foto. La sonrisa de Takeru en la foto, sus manos protegiéndome y las palabras de amor que recuerdo me susurraba en ese entonces, me decían que él siempre estaría ahí para mí. Para hacerle frente a todo, juntos.

Cuando regresaron, horas más tarde, yo ya tenía la cena lista y la casa un poco más limpia. Tardaría tiempo en sanar y quizás mi relación con Miyako jamás sería la misma, pero me levantaría y caminaría lo más erguida posible. Tenía una familia por salvar. Esa noche, esa noche hice el amor con mi esposo de la manera más hermosa y triste que hubiera sido posible; me entregué, pidiendo perdón en cada caricia, besando como nunca antes lo había hecho. No hubo palabras, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

**22.**

Muchos años han pasado. Mis hijos ya están grandes y nosotros nos hacemos viejos. Miyako se repuso, empezó a trabajar y, años más tarde, conoció a un hombre que la apoyaba y comprendía. Logré recuperar un poco de la amistad, cuidando de vez en cuando a sus hijos por la tarde. Dolía ver la imagen de Ken en cada uno de ellos pero lentamente volví a ser la misma de antes. Takeru siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Una parte de mí aún se siente culpable de no haber impedido lo que pasó entre Ken y yo. Otra parte sigue diciendo que debí haber confesado, en su tiempo. Cada vez escucho menos esas voces, y en las raras ocasiones que lo hago, consigo empujarlas al fondo de mi cabeza, regresando mi atención al presente. Sí, podría haberlo hecho.

Quizás eso demuestra que no hay personas totalmente buenas o malas, sino que todos somos una escala de grises. Cada quien con su pequeña culpa y errores que cargar, pero al final, eso es la vida. ¿Cierto?

Tampoco sé si lo que hubo ente nosotros fue amor u otra cosa. Lo que si estoy segura es que no fue simplemente un desliz. Los sentimientos cambian y fluyen, siendo únicos para cada persona. Jamás podría comparar lo que sentí por él que lo que siento por mi marido, cada uno haciéndome vibrar de maneras diferentes. No lo intento. Sólo de vez en cuando recuerdo su tacto, y sonrío. Porque sí, el sentimiento sigue ahí, después de tantos años.

Pero hoy, hoy me siento revitalizada cuando mi esposo llega, después de dejar a nuestra pequeña nieta en su casa (la única de momento). Se me acerca y, con sus ojos llenos de amor y pasión, me besa como si fuéramos todavía unos adolescentes. Sus manos tibias me empujan contra el sofá y las mías se cierran en su espalda. Hoy, la noche será larga.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

¿Qué puedo decir? Espero que haya quedado creíble y sin tanto OC.

Ah, y Miyako me encanta pero sí me hubiera gustado que no la pusieran como simplemente ama de casa en el epílogo. ¡Con lo inteligente y activa que era!

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)


End file.
